Beyond the Small Wet Country Across the Sea
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: MiloxMarcia. Rate and Review please!


The sea roared and the clouds billowed in the seemingly clear sky as Milo Banda prepared his newly-named boat for his journey to the land beyond the Small Wet Country Across the Sea. Tying some knots, Milo went about setting the sails for the journey ahead. It was reportedly supposed to be nice and calm with no expected turbulence to occur. This was a relief as usually every year a storm often billowed halfway, making the voyage that much more disruptive.

Milo was very excited for this journey; it was a journey he took every year and was the one he always anticipated the most. Sailing at sea always helped him keep his mind off of things. Alone on the ship, Milo was able to escape from all his problems for 3 brief days. A short amount of time, yet meant so much more for Milo. Other than his room in the Ramblings, the ship was Milo's favorite place to be. Away from the Castle, Milo was able to think about some things that were on his mind that day.

Having finally set up the sail, Milo sat down in his ship that was bobbing up and down in the water at the Port. All the sailors continued to ready the ship as Milo decided to enjoy the smell of the salty air and savor the taste of the morning sunlight. Other than his journey, two other people were on his mind. The Queen Cerys and the Hopeful Marcia Overstrand. What a range, he thought. How did he end up in such an issue? Right now, all he wanted to do was continue this journey as always. But he knew that this time, he would have to make a decision once he returned. He could not stall any longer on this.

Unfortunately, Milo found that he was caught in what looked like a complicated love triangle. On one side lied the Hopeful Marcia Overstrand. She was Milo's childhood and best friend. However, he had never shared the same romantic feelings that Milo had only realized Marcia had of him. Marcia was kind to him, although many would have said otherwise; maybe that's what made her so special.

Princess Cerys, however, was a far better deal, Milo had thought. She was a soon-to-be Queen and who would not want to be married to a Queen? Not only that, Cerys was strikingly beautiful and many young men far better than Milo would give everything they had to take the Queen's hand in marriage. And so, despite Marcia's feelings for him, Milo decided that he would take Cerys to be his wife.

Marcia at that moment had decided to visit Milo down at the Port. Whilst Milo had believed Marcia had still been a Hopeful, Marcia finally got the exciting news that she was selected to be one of Alther Mella's ExtraOrdinary Apprentices. Having grown up Milo in their **Magyk** classes, she had decided that he would just as happy to hear the good news. And so, Marcia sailed down to the Port.

While on the way, Marcia leaned against the side of the boat thinking about Milo Banda; that man truly was something. Just barely growing a beard, standing a head taller than her, Milo had matured much since he was but a child playing in the snow with Marcia. Marcia smiled as she thought about those days. She cared for no one else as much as she cared for Milo Banda. His charming smile, his glowing eyes, everything seemed to be perfect about him.

Marcia's smile however frowned.

"You ok, miss?" asked one of the sailors who noticed.

"Yes, I'm fine." She responded, allowing for the sailor to go back to his duties.

Marcia had frowned because Milo did not seem to share the same feelings for her. Yes he played with her, talked with her, walked with her, but he never _loved_ her. Marcia had thought maybe it was her fault until she had noticed how Milo looked at the young Princess Cerys. At first, Marcia had tried to not let it bother her as few men could resist her anyhow. Jealousy soon began to take ahold when she also noticed that Cerys had seemingly been returning the same affection. Their looks, their teasing, Marcia could only bear it for but a little longer; but she hung onto the beautiful thing called hope.

The sailing boat finally reached the Port, where all boats and ships seemed to land. Today was busy as usual; people were bustling about and many ships were harbored in. Marcia stood, her hair flowing in the air and the sun shining behind her; she looked majestic on that day. She eyed all the ships there, noticing all the different sails. However, Milo's sail was indistinguishable and Marcia smiled when she saw it. Marcia was sure that not only would Milo be thrilled at hearing her news but also to see her again.

As Marcia walked down the plank and walked over to where Milo's ship was floating, Milo was finally prepared to begin his journey-and made sure that he would find a beautiful ring with which he would ask Cerys to marry him. It mattered not anymore how Marcia felt; she would have to do with what transpires.

And just by chance, Milo noticed someone beautiful to his left. Long flowing hair, green eyes, tall and beautiful, Milo noticed Marcia Overstrand approaching his ship. What was _she_ doing here?

He turned to her and said, "Why, hello Marcia!" However, before he could even finish his sentence, Marcia had run off as fast as she had came in. Milo's face dropped as he replayed the odd moment in his mind.

"Captain, we're ready to set sail!" Cried one of his sailors.

Milo's thoughts were momentarily disrupted as he remembered his voyage. "U-uh, right! Pull anchor and get a move one!" Milo shouted unenthusiastically.

Although Milo for a moment returned to his duties, he spent the rest of his journey why a feeling of the passion and love he thought he felt for Cerys erupted in him when he saw Marcia. He wondered why she filled his thoughts more than Cerys could ever fill. He wondered what had happened in his heart that moment when he saw her beautiful face and her striking eyes. Milo Banda, for once, had felt _complete_. And it lasted but a second.

But more than all, Milo wondered why he saw tears in Marcia's eyes as she ran off. Why did she come if she was only going to run off? Milo shook these thoughts out of his mind, however, and kept himself focused on his journey. He would go through with his plan of marrying Cerys and that was that.

Back on her ship, Marcia wiped her tears out of her had happened? She was sure Milo would've been happy to see her. Surely his love for Cerys was not in competition with the love for Marica? Marcia's eyes widened; did he have _any_ love for her at all? Marcia continued to cry ever more this time.

The sailor came back around, knowing that all was not well. He asked her yet again, "You ok, miss?"

No, Marcia wanted to say, all she wanted to say was no. Nothing was right; nothing could ever be right after today. Not even **Magyk** could fix this time. She was hurt behind repair and she did not want to speak. But Marcia was strong and would not give way to weakness.

Marcia wiped her tears and whispered yet again, "Yes, I'm fine."

As the sailor walked away unsatisfied but knowing when to leave a person in pain alone, Marcia looked out at the sea thinking of her lie. Nothing was fine, nothing at all. Nothing was alright because Milo did not love her. Nothing was all right because Milo did not want her. Nothing was right for she knew when Milo Banda came back, he would come back for Princess Cerys and not for her. And she knew this for certain. It rang through in her mind, imprinted there forever. It glowed brightly in the sunlight, golden and shining. Elegantly written, it was written with a love for that person.

Marcia knew Milo did not love her for certain for one reason alone.

She knew for written on his newly-constructed ship was the name _Cerys._


End file.
